


Then You Came Along

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rick Grimes, Fisting, M/M, Pride Parades, Spanking, Top Rick Grimes, True Love, a splash of comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick Grimes is new to the gay scene and decides to have a little fun experiencing new things. All that changes when he finds the one.
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Michonne, Rick Grimes/Aaron, Rick Grimes/Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes/Jesus, Rick Grimes/Negan, Rick Grimes/Philip Blake, Rick Grimes/The Governor, Shane Walsh/Rick Grimes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Then You Came Along

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of shit but I’ll still post it.

Rick was ready to get out there again, his divorce had been final for months and he came to the realization that he was gay. Who knew what camenext but he was open to anything si the plan was to visit some clubs, meet guys, have at some one night stands or a fuck buddy, that's what they called it these days. That wasn't his style but it seemed to be popular. Some fools old fucking and just a little bit of talking, all superficial but hell it wasn't like he wanted anything serious anyway...

Shane

"Shut up, you’re not even a little gay. We’ve been best friends since kindergarten and once you hit puberty all you go on about is boobs and vaginas so what is this even about?"

Shane looked at him and chuckled. "You’re too stiff Rick, say it! Pussies! I go on about pussies. I swear if you are going to become a man whore like you vow you are going to be then you got to pull off those goody two shoe slippers and cuss a little as you fuck some tight twinks ass."

Rick cringed at Shane's words and watched as the man leaned back and widened his legs. Maybe in his teens, well there was no maybe  
about it. Most definitely in his teens he would want this, getting with Shane in any way even if it was just to suck him off and get nothing in return but that crush died years ago in college when it became apparent Shane was a one sided frat boy, a narcissistic who who could rarely have a heart but he still loved him.

"It would be awkward and thangs would change between us. I'm not even into you like that."

Rick suppressed a moan because Shane spread his legs out further, that nice expensive rodeo belt buckle of his shining beneath the lights. No matter how old he got he couldn't resist looking at his body that way. Shane had a certain look that never changed. Rick didn’t jerk off to him, there had to be more than a six pack and toned body to have him gain a crush but Shane was still an enigma.

"Close your eyes and imagine I'm Jason Momoa then, I bet I could fuck you real good and make you forget your name. I want to experience what all this gay banging is about, see if it's for me. If it is I could be your wingman."

It was absurd and Rick rolled his eyes and took a long drawl of his beer. It wasn't the first dumb ass idea his friend had and wouldn't be the last. 

No way he would be part of this stupidity.  
———————-———————————————- Rick moaned at Shane pressing harder into him, his dick was strained and dripping, unattended beneath him as he bucked forward in the bed. He was on all fours and closed his eyes as Shane dick pressed against his prostate. Shane was fucking him like he knew what he was doing and damn it! He did. 

Somehow he agreed to this and demanded Shane wear a condom because Shane was fucking someone new every other night. Never a woman before though.

Rick gasped at his dick finally being squeezed and teased, an expert finger sweeping across his slit. Shane presses in harder. He discovered long ago Shane was well endowed but he grunted  
at the sting to his walls, at being stretched wide open, rarely did he use a toy Shane’s size but his friend was kind. He pulled out and poured  
more lube onto his hands, pressing three fingers in to open him up wider before slamming his dick back in.

It hurt but it felt too damn good. Gasping Rick looked up at Shane who in one quick shift had turned him over onto his back, he peered down to see Shane press in again, pumping his dick as he fucked him deeper. They locked eyes and Rick licked his lips, Shane’s always had intense eyes that looked at him like he could eat him up or kill him. His friend was fucking him harder, dragging against his walls slowly, making him shiver but all he could think of was this was his friend and he started to think more about those eyes of his and how much they witnessed Rick do over all these years, the good and the ugly.  
How those eyes also held a deep affection that was nothing but the bond of family. Shane leaned down while staring at him and stopped an inch from his lips.

"Too much right?" He asked as he kept on fucking him. Neither wanted to kiss.

Shane was pounding his ass good but that was about it, there was no spark and thankfully he still wasn’t repulsed but this experience needed to end soon.

"Yeah, this doesn’t feel right." Rick stammered, Shane's hand was still working him over just right.

"I mean you’re tighter than a pussy, feels pretty good but I don't know..." Shane said simply as if they were chatting about the weather.

Shane pumped in deeper, running a single finger tip over Rick's leaking slit and just like that he came into his friend’s hand. Shane smiled and  
pulled his legs up to get better access to his hole, to fuck him deeper and Rick groaned as he watched Shane’s eyes close briefly in release.

Just as quickly Shane stood up and tied up his used condom before getting Rick a towel and washing off the cum that remained on him. After that he collapsed in bed with Rick for the pair to sleep in bed like good old friends that didn't just fuck. It still wasn't awkward and Rick couldn’t understand why it wasn't but he was sleepy so he rolled on his side, his bare ass accidentally touching Shane's stomach. His friend's gentle breathing told him he was still awake and he wasn't repulsed. Shane simply scooted a smidge away so their flesh didn't touch.

"Shane?" 

"Hmm?" His friend mumbled sleepily.

"I think maybe you're bi or something and should try this again with someone else."

Shane patted his arm then fluffed his pillow.

"Maybe you're right Rick." Was all he said.

Jesus

They met at the only gay bar in town. Jesus was cocky as he sat next to him and flirted, told him only those he really liked could call him Paul and then smirked and said "you can call me that."

Rick didn’t call him Paul though because his name was fitting. All those portraits of an American Jesus looked exactly like the man before him. They drank too much, laughed lien girls and next thing he knew Jesus had called them an Uber and he was riding along to a stranger’s home. If he was less drunk he could think it out and all the statistics he had been given on how this turns out but Jesus' eyes sparkled with mischief and he was rubbing his clothed dick and the driver was clueless. For the first time Rick felt a rebel in life.

Jesus led him inside an apartment and up two floors to his quaint place with mounds of clutter, things from all over the world, and more than one yoga mat which made no sense. Rick was about to ask for another drink like he really needed one when Jesus grabbed his cheeks and kissed him hard, slipping his tongue in. Jesus’ breath was minty while he took control, kissing him as he dragged him backwards over clutter and into his bedroom.

They only broke the kiss once Jesus slammed their door closed with his foot. He let out a surprised gasp at being pushed onto the bed, his head throbbed as if in a surreal dream because Jesus was stripipng. He came here for this but it was happening fast and he dumbly reached for the condom Jesus threw at his lap.

"Well come on." Jesus said with a wink.

Rick wanted to talk more, he didn’t do things like this though he tried to convince himself he was going to start trying. Jesus pulled lube out of thin air and nose dived into the bed, pulling his legs up and preparing himself. Rick swallowed, watching as Jesus opened himself up, quickly working up to shoving his entire fist in his ass. The only time Rick saw something like that was in porn and he naively thought that was as far as such an act could go, it had to be in front of cameras.

He squeezed the condom in his hand wondering if he was even needed as Jesus pulled his fist out and pressed in back in his ass, his walls were already gaping and he drooled watching a rim stretch, how enticing it was to watch Jesus’ ass keep opening and fluttering shut.

"Hurry it up RIck." Jesus said out of breath.

"You sure there's going to be room for me after all that?" Rick asked.

It was the God's honest truth, how could he for after all that? Jesus laughed and fisted himself a few more times before answering.

"I’m waiting, I can work with any size." Jesus waggled his eyes.

That was said honestly and now Rick had something to prove.

"Well Jesus, I promise you that you will feel this."

Rick pulled the condom on and smeared lube across himself. He lined up and pressed in with Jesus on his back, firm legs came up and encased him, pulling him in deeper. It had been awhile since he fucked a man and he gasped, squeezing his dick to forbid his release. Jesus pressed back against him and they built up a steady rhythm. Rick gasped at tight heat swallowing him, at slick walls squelching and making him even harder. 

Jesus nipped at his neck and told him to squeeze his nipples. He was learning some stuff to use later, seeing what guys liked in the bedroom. Jesus was getting louder and each pinch he delivered to his nipples. He leaned down to kiss Jesus and it wasn't fireworks but his tongue was smooth and fingers glided across his hips. When Jesus came he was sweaty, beautiful in the glow of a half dark room and Rick came right behind him at the sight alone. 

They didn't clean up and Jesus kissed him again, snuggling against him.

"We should do this again." Jesus whispered.

Rick was unsure what he meant, were they going to be fuck buddies? Did he want more or less? This was fun but Rick was sure Jesus wasn’t his type.

"What do you mean?" He dared to ask.

"I have a company party this weekend and then I have a vacation coming up if you want to join me. There is this really cool pride club I want to take you to, it's a few months away but we're getting ready for the parade."

Rick had to come to terms with a lot and he wasn't exactly "out out" but even if he was a pride parade was too soon. Much less going to a work party with a boyfriend. Did he want a boyfriend? His eyes scrunched out.

"Umm Jesus I like you but..."

Words were never easy for Rick, he wanted to run away already and he didn’t even know what he wanted to say. Jesus turned to him and smiled, kissing him sweetly and snuggling up to him once more.

"I get it, you're not there yet and you just want to do whatever. You should really think about at least joining my pride club though. We do a lot of good stuff, I don't mean running around in drag and talking about gay stuff. We help gay kids who are kicked out of their homes and donate food to the food bank, it's not just about being gay. We want to make a difference in the world.”

Rick had no doubt and he kissed Jesus' arm. 

The guy was really nice and he was glad he met him.

The Governor

When Rick started his gay journey he knew it wound involve clubs and intenet dating. Never did he imagine going to the mall to pick up a tea pot for his mother and colliding with a six foot one dude missing one eye. Somehow Philip Blake coerced him into coffee and a conceited conversation.

The strange man wore a black eye patch and went on for thirty minutes straight about his dead daughter Penny and that should have been the first clue about how crazy this man was. Instead Rick stayed and listened as he rarely got a word in and the man's voice kept rising and becoming more manic as he looked around as if he was leading an army.

"I say we go back to your place and fuck." Philip said.

Rick opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish. It was straight to the point and Rick was sure a man like this shouldn’t be played with. It was best to go home and forget about this day.

"Well I..." Rick tried to find a good enough excuse.

"Fine, I'll drive you back to my place." Philip said with finality.

Rick patted the phone in his pocket as he was driven only ten miles away from the coffee shop. This was crazy, he should be calling 911.

The car was parked in front of a large house and Philip came around to open his door, it was sweet he supposed.

There were a few cameras visible from the front of the house, they were aimed this way and that, and Rick's brain went to his cop knowledge. It was too much. Philip saw him looking up at one of thirty cameras while he unlocked the door.

"You can never be too sure, this neighborhood is going down and I mainly work from home, lots of super sensitive intel in here." Philip eyed him now with an angry glare. "I shouldn’t have told you that."

"No worries, I'm a cop so I'm on the up and up."

Philip’s one good eye twitched when he said cop and Rick looked away to break the tension, that’s when he was let in the house and he looked around at an immaculate house. His eyes landed then landed on about ten fish free aquariums in the living room, now that was really weird.

"Research." Philip explained.

Rick knew this could be deep shit, he might be cut up into tiny chunks and thrown in that aquarium but he smiled.

"To the bedroom." Philip said.

Rick followed behind and the room appeared more peaceful. there were no computers or fish tanks nor cameras, well any that he could see. There were a lot of cabinets though with padlocks.

"Undress Rick."

There was no illusion to what they were gonna do but damn, it was another blunt dude. Not sure what he wanted but thiking it had been a few weeks since his last fuck he undressed quickly and laid on his back looking over at Philip. The man undressed and got out a condom and lube.

"I like my men on all fours."

This was the only reason Rick was staying here so he complied and got on his knees feeling a cold eye inspect him. He looked back knowing he would run the fuck out if Philip didn’t put on that fucking condom and was relieved when exactly that happened. Philip stroked his dick, it was on the smaller side like real small. "Typical" Rick thought.

Rick stared at the ceiling waiting to be breached thinking of how he had to fake this and act like that sad excuse of a happy meal was anything other than a snack when a sharp sting made him cry out.

"What the fuck? Did you just spank me?"

Philip grinned and popped him again, harder this time. "Why yes, I did."

He didn't expect that or the second swat and he rubbed his tender ass when Philip kissed his asscheek and pulled his hand away.

"Oh Rick I thought you were into this kind of thing. You seemed like the perfect little  
Submissive. I'm going to pop you again this time huh? See if you like it."

This time Rick anticipated the swat despite being shocked at being pegged as a submissive, the pop was much harder than the first two but he kind of liked it. It felt nice though he was unsure he would welcome this all the time. Philip chose then to scratch at his waist and bite his lips, making him bleed. Rick was pulled onto his back  
like a rag doll, he stared up at Philip who licked across a binder clip slowly before snapping it on his nipple.

Rick hissed at the pain but his dick swelled. 

"Well hello there." Philip said happily.

Rick was going to ask if Philip could explain all this in detail when a firm swat landed on his dick and he did not like that!

"No Philip." The man had the sense to look sheepish and apologize.

"Call me The Governor."

"What?" Rick asked dumbly.

"In the bedroom you call me The Governor. Now I'm gonna clamp your other nipple."

You only live once so Rick nodded his consent watching saliva pool off Philip's tongue and onto the clip. He liked how Philip tugged hard on the second clip once he placed it on.  
———————————————————————  
Rick limped out the door, his ass hurt like hell but it was nice. His hole has been pulled apart and abused by Philip’s collection of toys, that and being spanked was the only way he got off today because when Philip breached him it was as if air was pumped inside him, that dick was so small it was sad. This BDSM thing wasn't for him, he already wanted to sleep a month, he was sore and Philip was sure to scoff and tell him he didn't even receive the level one subordinate treatment whatever that meant.

Rick dared to ask more about the scene after he climaxed, trying his best not to laugh at Philip jerking himself off, his little dick in hand as he came on his stomach. Philip obliged and unlocked a few of his padlocked cabinets where Rick saw his fair share of crop whips and plugs, even something called a tunnel plug that looked like it deserved a place around an arm instead of an ass.

Phillip had a lot of stuff, like several handcuffs and chains and toys Rick would never be ready for. As he was led toward the door he peaked at a room that had 4 dead bolts on the outside and panicked a bit, scared he wouldn't make it outside the door alive but to his relief the front door was swung open and Philip led him out.

"Sure you don’t want a ride?"

Rick fought the urge to rub his aching ass and even if it took him two days to get back home he would not be riding with this man again.

"Thanks Governor but I'm good."

"That's bedroom talk but I like the way you say my true name Rick."

Rick blinked twice and didn’t even bother to say goodbye as he scrambled down the steps.

Negan

Rick's heart skipped a beat, this man was hot. Hot wasn't even a good enough word. It didn’t matter that he came in wearing a leather jacket that on anyone else would scream YMCA because he owned it. He staggered in with a full force, flirted with all the guys and they practically swooned at his feet. 

This man who someone whispered in his ear was named Negan owned the club right now. Guys kept coming up and he would wink at them, lean back and call them pet names like sweetheart and they ate it up. Rick stared mesmerized wanting to know this guy, not just for the night but always because he was charismatic and proud, there was nothing but authority beaming with every fiber of his being.

"Hey gorgeous."

Rick coughed, his whiskey choking him as he breathed it in. If he could catch his breath he would blush in embarrassment but Negan didn’t seem to mind because he slapped his back and rubbed down it, his hands quickly traveling to the dip of his back where a palm stayed still and fingertips teased at the crack of his ass.

"Uh hey." Rick stammered..

"There’s a lot of pretties in the house tonight but I only have eyes for you." Negan cooed.

Rick looked over and his heart skipped another beat, this guy was oozing sex appeal.

"Thank you." Rick managed to say with more confidence.

"I say you and I go to the bathroom."

The statement left no room for interpretation, Rick knew he would follow the man there despite the countless times he went to those very same bathrooms and judged the guys who let themselves be fucked with no respect. The bathrooms were dirty and only naugthy guys did that and Rick was too poised to stoop to such levels and yet when Negan jumped out of his seat and started towards the restrooms Rick scrambled behind him to catch up.

"You got the prettiest baby blues sugar."

"My name is Rick." 

"Eh doesn't matter, I call you 246 if that's okay."

246? This guy could not possibly mean that Rick was the 246th notch in his belt, that was not good. Negan winked at him and opened the largest stall in there and Rick followed behind.

"You can't really mean I'm going to be the 246th guy you fuck."

Negan looked at him unamused and almost bored. "Well if you want to be 260 find me next week."

The man was an asshole but Negan eyed him up and down and leaned back, his thick cock bulging in his gray jeans.

"Well want will it be 246?'

No self respecting man would agree to this, but Negan pulled up his shirt exposing his torso, he wasn't that built but a total ten for his age and Rick was no spring chicken...  
———————————————————————-  
"You like that huh? My fantastic dick choking your tight ass? I bet I'm splitting you open wider than the Grand Canyon."

Fuck, this guy could talk. Ever since he stuck his dick in all he did was go on and on, mostly bragging about his large dick. Yes, it was that large but fuck.

Negan pulled on his hips and thrusted up making Rick slide his sweaty palms against the dirty walls trying to find purchase. Negan fucked up into him and he nearly fell down but Negan grabbed his hips again and his hand traveled around to stroke him.

"You got a nice one yourself Ricky but it's nothing compared to my death torpedo." Negan pounded into him hard before pulling out just to breach him again.

It was the best Rick had so far so he stayed quiet.

"If you were a girl I'd have you squirting a waterfall wouldn't I?"

Rick wanted to snap but Negan chose then to squeeze his balls to keep him from coming and another hand came up to stroke him, never once stopping his thrusts in and out of him. The guy was skilled.

People came and went out of the bathrrom, making small comments about Negan fucking his latest find and Negan was so good at it that Rick couldn't even be angry at being his next boy toy. It was nearly an entire hour of powerful thrusts when Rick bared down on Negan's ass and came hard, his roapy spurts exploding onto the wall. Negan kept pressing in deeper and palming him post orgasm until he climaxed himself.

"Well if I did double counts I would certainly do them with you." 

Rick had enough, he pulled up his jeans glaring at an amused Negan, the man’s pants were around his legs still and that’s when Rick saw it, the largest tattoo of his life. A huge ass portrait of a blond woman with the name "Lucille' next to it.

"Whose Lucille?" 

Negan's cocky demeanor shifted to a heated glare and he looked down at his tattoo. "None of your fucking business prick."

Negan's eyes got a little misty and if he could feel sorry for an asshole maybe it would be him but Negan had to open his mouth.

"It's been real 246, I rank you third behind 199 and 25." Negan smirked and leaned back, his pain masked over.

Rick yawned at the game played by a damaged man.

"Good to know, I rank you at 100."

Negan whistled and eyed Rick up and down with awakened hunger but Rick wouldn't be that stupid again.

"Damn, I love it when they're feisty."

“I love it when a lousy lay isn’t an asshole.” Rick snapped.

Opening the bathroom door he stormed out, not looking back at all the guys that cat called at him during his walk of shame.

Aaron

Rick found Aaron at the grocery store, over at the cucumbers. Aaron was inspecting two cucumbers of very different sizes and perhaps it was going to be used for a salad or a certain extracurricular activity. Rick looked at him and bravely picked up the bigger of the two vegetables and smiled at the good looking man.

"I would go with this one."

Aaron bit his lip and his hand traveled over to Rick's arm, slowly sliding down to grab the cucumber.

"It will work but sometimes a substitution is a poor fit." Aaron emphasized saying "fit" and his gaze got caught on Rick's crotch.

Neither one of them bothered to put up the groceries in their cart as they walked out of the store and across the block to Aaron's home.  
————————————————————————  
Rick really liked Aaron, he didn’t talk too much or too little and when Rick spoke Aaron conveyed he was listening to every word. Their fingers twitched as they held onto one another and fucked slowly. Aaron was receptive to the slightest touches, the kisses lingered and Aaron’s throaty moans spurned Rick on. It wasn't quick and gritty like all his previous fucks, Aaron let Rick finger him open slowly. it was okay to explore each other’s bodies, the bed slowly approached.

Aaron squeezed onto him and smiled, they laughed while RIck fucked him twice and then Aaron fucked him once. It was sweet and how Aaron looked at him as he orgasmed made Rick giddy.

After that they drank coffee and homemade cookies, Aaron told him about how his grandma raised him all by herself. The house was "homey", a little outdated and full of outdated feminine decor and the grandma part must have figured into that. Aaron held his hand and Rick wanted to feel more because Aaron was the complete package. He listened, was gentle, would never cheat on him and at the same time he had no doubt if there was a scuffle the man could handle himself. Despite all that when he tried to ask Aaron if he wanted to go on a date the words died on his tongue at each attempt.

"So um I got this thing my friend is throwing next Friday, maybe you would like to join me."

Rick kept his face neutral but his sight had to focus on something else and he almsot laughed when he saw the out magazine lying on the table.

"Umm." Rick tapped his fingers against the cover of the magazine, of a twink and a bear embracing.

Aaron pouted and pulled the magazine from beneath Rick’s hands. "I know, too soon. My mother always told me I was soft."

Aaron was suddenly the image of pain, a deep seated abuse shining below the surface of a sweet man and Rick reached out and put a hand over Aaron's.

"Nothing’s wrong with wanting more Aaron, I'm just not there yet. Have you joined the Pride club yet?"

Aaron smiled brightly, the trauma of a parent not understanding him fading as he leaned back in his chair. "I've been thinking of going over there but it feels weird walking in alone, I have no gay friends to take wtih me."

Rick fished in his wallet retrieving a business card that he didn’t throw away for some reason. "You got friends Aaron, you just don’t know it yet but this guy Jesus, he will be your best one I think."

"Jesus?" Aaron laughed but he read over the card.

"Trust me on this, the parade is three months away and I think the two of you could go together."

Something was changing in Rick, somehow he knew when the parade was happening.

For once when Rick left a house after a one night stand he felt okay, content and like he did some good for once.

Daryl

Arresting Merle was becoming a weekly occurrence. The brute hunted on private land, got into fights, became so drunk he caused disturbances but tonight Rick stopped to gawk at a man half Merle's size hitting the guy over the head gently.

"Stop resisting arrest dumbass."

It was said with endearment but Rick was oblivious because all he could hear was the country twang of a buff guy. This stranger had a triangle effect going on from shoulder to waist, his jeans were tight and the sleeves of his shirt torn off haphazardly, arms bulging on display and his chest revealed because two buttons were ripped off the top of this shirt that clung to him.

Merle listened and stayed plaint while Shane slapped cuffs on him and read him his rights. The attractive guy told him he would be okay and to keep calm, shaggy bangs falling over his eyes to hide him from the world.

"He never goes that easily." Rick said impressed.

"Hmm, it's different when your brother tells you it."

"Brother?" Rick racked his brain tyring to remember a Dixon that he arrested before.

Daryl nearly spat as he turned on his heel. "We don't all get arrested ya know, I keep my nose clean."

Shane was in the car, it was time to go but Rick walked up to the guy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"Sure you didn’t Officer Friendly." The man huffed.

"I din't. I..."

Shane chose then to walk back in, giving the other Dixon he barely knew a steel gaze. "Come on Rick, nothing good happens when you stop to listen to a Dixon."

"Fuck you Shane."

Shane barged forward, his body showing he was ready to choke hold Daryl but Rick pressed a hand to his chest and stopped him in his track. "Please Shane, not tonight. All he did was say words."

"Lucky for you I don’t want more paperwork Dixon." Shane said while walking off.

It was past time to go but Rick stepped closer to the closed off man and bent his knees to peer under hidden eyes. "What's your name?"

Daryl bit his thumb, shaking his head but he did reveal to Rick a little bit of his eyes as he mumbled. "Daryl."

"Okay Daryl, I got to go but we will treat Merle okay alright?"

It was a subtle nod of his head but Rick read it all, that Daryl agreed and understood what he said to be true. A heat flared within him and spread throughout his chest.

It was two am, Rick should have left at midnight but the paperwork was starting to pile up. he was a firm believer that full moons made crazy fools. The bell jingled on the door of the small sheriff's office and Rick looked up to see Daryl Dixon. The front desk assisant went to talk to him but Rick intervened with a smile.

"Merle can't be released from the drunk tank until tomorrow moring."

"I know." Daryl said softly, biting his abused thumb.

"Coffee?" Rick walked out the door knowing Daryl would follow.  
———————————————————————  
The pair talked for hours, Rick didn’t care that he followed Daryl home to a dilapidated house that smelled like piss and beer. It was falling apart but Rick proved he didn’t care by nonchalance because Daryl looked spooked to even let him in.

They talked about Daryl's cat, his job at the shop, and about his dream bike. Daryl spoke truths he never spoke before, like he didn't want to leave Georgia but wanted to leave King County.

Rick told Daryl about his divorce and how hard it was splitting custody of his son. How Lori cheated on him and was shacking up with a different man every other month. Rick admitted to Daryl that he dreamed of having a three bedroom house on a lake and that zombie apocalypse movies were his favorite though if it became a reality he would be the first one eaten alive.

The topics drifted from one subject to another, some deep and others trivial and when the sun rose up and filtered through dirty windows neither was ready to stop talking. The only time Rick froze in what he was saying was when he saw something he wished he didn’t, several cigarette burns to the knuckles of Daryl's hands. Daryl caught on and sat on his hand as if he could hide what was discovered and not wanting to be rude Rick started on a new topic of discussion.

The cupboards were neatly bare but Daryl made him a mean cup of coffee, black and simple like Rick loved it and it was then that he saw some more scars, angry white streaks branching up the side of Dary's neck, able to be seen from Daryl’s still torn shirt. Rick was quicker this time, covering his reaction and told Daryl his other dream. About owning a yellow lab and one chihuahua. 

When it was time to go Rick wasn’t happy, he wasn't yearning to have sex or to go home and get some much needed sleep. All he wanted was to spend one more day with Daryl, to talk about more like when did he kill his first deer or ride his first bike. Daryl’s palm was on the screen door to bid him farewell but they kept on talking and Daryl’s hair no longer hid his face.

It was impulsive that Rick leaned forward and touched his cheek, tipping his chin to his for a kiss. One simple peck and when Daryl huffed out and his breath hit Rick's lips he was gone for and he pulled Daryl closer to kiss him deeper, delving his tongue in to meet Daryl’s for a languid kiss.

Daryl pulled back and pouted. "I can't do this. My brother wouldn't understand, you don’t do this in these parts."

Rick wanted to say that you did, that there was a pride club in their town and a parade was coming up in the next city over. That is was 2020 and the world wasn’t that bad but at the end of the day Rick knew little of Dary's life but he did know Merle's. He saw the police reports and heard the older cops tell of Merle and how much of a brute he was but it was only because life dealt him a tragic hand as a child.

Daryl had it no easier, that he knew for sure.

"I want to have more Rick but us Dixons? We never get an equal shake. I'll be lucky if I make it to fifty." It was said with sad acceptance.

It was bullshit but Rick knew an unhealed man self fulfilled their existence if they thought they  
deserved a bad one.

"if you ever think you deserve more Daryl, you know where to find me."

The drive home was colder than Rick thought the season earned any right to be, the fire spread throughout his chest as the sadness of unshed tears tampered it down.

Merle

Merle hated this life, this damn town, he even hated himself. This place sucked, that was obvious when Mrs. Gold his preschool school teacher, let him go home with a busted lip. 

Juvie, Jail, two 5 year prison sentences told Merle nothing would ever get better. The only time Merle was at peace was when he looked at his baby brother. His brother should have been born a girl. He told him that all the time, it was why he proclaimed him Darylina but at the end of the day he knew the truth. He was a shack of shit but his brother? His brother was an angel cast down on earth. Sure he could drink himself into an altercation and get in trouble here and there but most of the time he was just a sad soul following behind Merle with shagging shoulders. No matter what he stayed by Merle’s side even if he didn’t deserve that devotion.

Merle knew it was crazy, what law breaking citizen walks their ass right up into a police station but here he was telling that Beth girl he needed to see a Rick Rimes or something. She looked confused but remained bubbly and smiled before walking to the back.

A few minutes later a red eyed Rick who looked like he needed to cry less or sleep more staggered out, it took him a moment to catch on that yours truely was waiting for him.

"Rimes took you long enough." 

"Grimes, Merle. You should know that as much as I've arrested you. What do you need?"

"A word with you please."

Merle never said please so Rick followed him out. Before he could open his mouth to ask Merle what was up Merle had spoken.

"Now I don’t want to hear a thing you have to say Rimes, all I know is my baby brother has saved my ass more times than I can count. Whether it was doing something illegal to keep me alive or turning me on my side so I didn't choke on my own puke it doesn't matter. My baby brother has always been there for me. I love him, more than anything and I don't care what anyone says in this town or what they think of me for allowing this, all I know is my baby brother misses you."

“Merle.” Rick approached him.

"I said not a word Rimes."

Merle scowled, disgust on his face as he blinked. "You see I have neighbors and they talk, some cop car was at our house for hours and they were thinking Daryl was informing a piggy of some illegal doings and I came up with some pretty good shit to throw them off the trail and because they're stupid they believe it but ya'll might want to go elsewhere next time when you start making him play hide the sausauge."

"Merle! We didn’t do that!" Rick blushed looking around despite how low Merle muttered the last sentence.

Shock adorned Merle’s face before he masked it in disinterest. "Whatever, just be on the down low with it. You look like shit yourself Rimes. Go see him."

It was a race for Rick to get all his stuff togother and get out to his car but Merle was standing outside waiting on him.

"You treat my baby brother good and if you don't, know I'll be after you ya hear?"

"I promise you Merle. I'll treat him right, like he deserves.

Rick hightailed it to Daryl’s and long after he left Merle started to grin happily. "Son of a bitch actually loves my brother, didn’t even pork him." He said to himself. 

Merle was sure love wasn't in the cards for him but it could be for his brother, too many times regret lingered within him at not telling his baby brother he accepted his gay ass but an odd smile came to his face realizing that feeling would never stir within him again.

Daryl exhaled a big sigh and slathered a big glob of peanut butter onto stale bread. This was the life he was meant to live, old bland food and doing whatever Merle wanted. What was the point of it all? Why did he have to be gay? Hell did it even matter because even if he was straight he would probably be like Merle paying for hookers and hoping it wasn't a STD every time his dick burned.

His hunter ears heard a car speed into his front yard and a door slam shut quickly, it wasn't Merle and before he could get to the front door someone was pounding on it.

Opening the door his eyes widened like saucers and he breathed in, it was like the first hit of oxygen he had in weeks. Rick was standing in front of him, his curls bouncing in the gentle wind.

"Rick?"

"Hey." Rick came into his space, their shoes bumping each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a visitor today."

"What are you talking about?" Daryl cut in.

"Shssh." Rick pressed a finger to his lips. "Merle came to me and said he knows you’re gay and he wants us to to be together. Daryl, he loves you and he said it's okay."

"What?" Daryl mumbled against Rick's finger. All he ever wanted was for Merle to accept him, the desire to tell him he was gay long left because after his pa beat him when he found his hidden cologne ad with a shirtless man, he knew then to never let anyone know who he was.

"He said he's dragged you into a lot of stuff but that he wants you to be happy Daryl."

There was so much Daryl wanted to say but all the thoughts died on his lips when Rick kissed him, plunging his tongue in as he touched his cheek. 

'Too gentle.' Daryl thought as his heart softened just a fraction, Rick was too kind to him.  
\---  
Rick and Daryl had come a long way in two months. Daryl came out to a few of his friends and met a few more through Rick. He tapped his shoe against the floor nervous and flushed thinking about what he was about to do. Rick was taking too long so he opened their bedroom door and stared at his boyfriend.

"Rick?" Rick was wearing tight black jeans and a blue shirt that made his baby blues pop.

There was a small container of gold glitter in his hand and he looked at Daryl sheepish.

"Too much?"

Daryl took the container and dragged his finger through it, pressing glitter to both of Rick's cheeks. "Nah, it's good to get out of your comfort zone."

"I think we are already checking that one off the list." Rick huffed, sounding more scared than amused.

"Whenever we are together nothing is too hard remember?"

"Yeah." Rick whispered and kissed Daryl’s cheek. It was only a few weeks into their relationship and Daryl already proved he knew just how to comfort Rick even when he himself was insecure, they held each other together and built each other up.  
————————————————————————  
The gay pride parade wasn't as intimidating as either of them thought, sure there were guys fucking in allies and kissing strangers but there were a lot of old moms giving support to boys whose parents rejected them and there were guys dressed as unicorns handing out candy and wanting only a friendly chat. 

Rick ran into people he knew from town that seemed to just be supporting people being who they wanted to be. More men and women were dressed casual like Rick and Daryl and a few beers later they settled into a bar and chatted with strangers who came in.

They were making out, trying their hardest not to rut against each other because they were more modest than most when a soft clap made the pull apart.

Aaron was looking at them in awe and stopped his clapping to smile at them. "Well I'll be damned! Rick Grimes!"

"Rick you say?" Jesus popped up beside him and linked hands with Aaron.

"I see you listened to me." Rick inspected the pair, they were a perfect match.

"I guess I owe you a beer Grimes." Aaron went to order them all a round.  
———————————————————————  
It was late in the day when they left another bar, Daryl had held Rick's hand all night and that was nice because he was usually too shy to do that, after the horror stories Daryl told him about his pa he could understand that. Both had decided to call a cab and go home and Daryl was a bit tipsy when he smashed right into a large man's chest.

"Watch where you are going hoss!"

"Merle?" Daryl looked up confused at his brother who was dressed like usual except a rainbow flag on his cap.

"Well I was hoping to run into your brother but I gave up hope."

It was then that Michonne peered behind Merle and smiled at the guys. "Hey there."

"Michonne, you didn’t tell me you were coming!" Rick kissed her cheek.

She shook her head and gave Daryl a a hug. "Well you don't have to know what I'm always doing, I convinced this big lug to come with me and hand out pamphlets."

Daryl and Rick both looked at Merle, so many mixed emotions crossing their faces and Merle flustered under the attention. 

“Whatever! It’s not a big deal." He thrusted a pamphlet at Daryl and ran inside, he needed a beer.

Daryl and RIck read the pamplet slowly titled "Why you should support a gay family member." Daryl teared up when he looked through it and saw a testimony from none other than Merle.

"I told you he loves and accepts you babe." Rick kissed Daryl.

"Yeah." He whispered through broken sobs.

Michonne joined Rick outside to give Daryl time to talk to his brother, a rare emotional discussion that was long overdue.

"You are good for Merle, Chonne."

His friend hit his arm and smiled brightly. "You have no idea, he's good for me too. He can be a pig but he's done more for Daryl than we will ever know. Rick only knew snippets of the stories Michonne would tell him about how Merle took a licking for Daryl or how they only survived because they had each other.

"You started out trying to sleep with a lot of men, figure things out and look at you now."

"Look at us Michonne. Look at us, we're both in love." 

They smiled at each other and walked back in, their lives forever changed by love, never truly understanding how much they meant to two Dixon’s.


End file.
